


I'm Coming, Kid

by mxltisun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Bad Writing, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Language, No Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, actually since i wrote this before the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltisun/pseuds/mxltisun
Summary: As chaos ensues in Greenwich Village, New York, Tony spots something hanging onto a floating portal… Or someone.(infinity war au written based on the trailers. no spoilers since the movie wasn't out yet)





	I'm Coming, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> currently dealing with a huge load of writer's block, so i found this. i wrote this before infinity war came out, back when the trailers showed Peter on the ship. this means a) not really spoilers b) bad writing warning!

Everything was a blur.

It seemed like just a minute ago, Peter was riding the school bus for a field trip, laughing next to his best friend, Ned, and MJ joining along.

Now, he was hanging onto a portal floating above New York. Every minute, he was lifted higher and higher.

“Peter, you’re going dangerously high into the atmosphere. You will not be able to breath, and the suit cannot help,” Karen, his AI, stated. Peter ripped his mask off, gasping for air. It got thinner every second, and he had felt claustrophobic in his mask. He looked down, immediately regretting doing so. His thoughts flashed back to Washington, D.C. all those years ago, when he was hanging onto the top of the Washington Monument.

Peter stared at the world below him. He was frozen.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought.

\--

Back on the ground, in Greenwich Village, Tony was standing with Doctor Stephen Strange, Wong, and Bruce Banner, Great mayhem was ripping the streets apart, the screams of citizens deafening.

The group stepped out of the Sanctum, following Tony. They each pondered over the damage currently ensuing. Looking around, Tony had found himself staring up at the sky. A colossal circle figure was spinning up in the clouds, getting closer to space. Tony looked at it quizzically.

“What the hell is that?” Tony spoke, gaining the attention of the others. They looked up with him.

“Some kind of portal, maybe?” Strange spoke, shaking his head in uncertainty. “We better find out. We don’t need more on our plates.”

“I got it,” Tony spoke quickly. Before the others could object, his suit began to form, starting from his chest. His new arc reactor seemed to glow brighter as his Iron Man suit to shape together. The moment it was finished, he flew up into heavens, the others protesting for him to wait.

“FRIDAY, give me a scan of that… thing, whatever the hell it is.”

“It seems to be a type of intergalactic portal. There are elements I cannot recognize.” Tony thought back to JARVIS, as his previous AI had spoken similar words during the regrettable creation of Ultron.

FRIDAY continued before Tony could question further.

“Sir, I’m reading a heat-signature. It’s Peter Parker.”

Tony’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. Did he hear that correctly? Was it just the stress of the situation?

_It can’t be._

Tony couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move. FRIDAY could sense this, and had to completely take over the suit.

_What the hell is the kid doing up there? What was he thinking? What if he’s hurt?_  

“Sir, do we keep going?” FRIDAY abruptly interrupted Tony’s thoughts.

“Yes, of course! How’s the kid? Can you see if he’s okay?”

“Peter seems to be in distress. He’s getting too high into the atmosphere. Any more, and there won’t be any air left for him to breath.” Tony gritted his teeth, his thoughts flashing from Peter’s aunt May, what he was told about his uncle Ben, and then to Tony’s own parents.

“Activate the rocket thruster. We have to get there as fast as we can.”

_I’m coming, Kid._

\--

“Karen, did I replace my parachute?”

“I’m sorry, Peter, you did not.” Peter was overwhelmed with fear. How could he forget, especially after the entire situation with Vulture sophomore year?

_I’m going to die and May’s going to be all alone._

Peter began hyperventilating, although he knew that he couldn’t waste a single breath. He couldn’t stay brave, not after these thoughts of May. His brain was going a million miles a minute, thinking of his aunt, Ned, MJ, everyone he cared for.

“K-Karen… What can I do?” He spoke in a whisper. The AI seemed to hesitate.

“Someone’s coming.”

The air became scarce.

“You're going to be okay, Peter.”

Peter couldn’t speak. Peter couldn’t breath.

_I’m sorry, May._

Darkness.

\--

Tony saw it immediately.

_No._

“Shit, FRIDAY?” Tony was yelling, his voice shaking. The AI did not answer, only propelling him faster towards the falling boy.

_I’m coming, Peter. I’m coming._

Faster. Closer. Almost there. Tony caught him in one swoop. Peter was limp in his arms, the tips of his ears frozen. His mask was nowhere to be found. Tony was speechless, looking down at his young mentee.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm going to regret posting this but i've literally got nothing else jsfkjdlskj


End file.
